Recently, there has been an increased tendency for portable electronic devices to be provided with cases formed of a conductive metal. Therefore, there is an increased demand for components capable of blocking electrical defects in an inner portion and an outer portion of the electronic device.
In particular, for the purpose of aesthetics, improvements of strength, and the like, manufacturing an entire surface of the portable electronic device using a metal frame has increased in popularity, and the demand for a unit that protects an internal electronic component from external electrostatic discharge (ESD) or that prevents a user from receiving an electric shock due to an internal power defect has further increased.
However, due to the miniaturization and integration of portable electronic devices, it has become difficult to provide a separate ESD protecting element or an electric shock protecting element therein.